Conventionally, there is a system in which retrieving information by employing an internet etc. allows information such as an advertisement to be displayed as a result of this retrieval. In this system, the order decided according to a bid amount of money of information such as the advertisement is assumed to be an information displaying order. That is, the larger the bid amount of money is, the higher the displaying order ranks, and in other word, the smaller the bid amount of money is, the lower the order in which information is displayed ranks, which means that this displaying order is decided in a fixed manner. Additionally, some systems in which the displaying order is decided in consideration of a coefficient such as a popularity degree of its information are similar to the above-mentioned system in a sense that the displaying order is based upon the order decided by the bid amount of money.